ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Bot 1
Angry Bot 1 (Thai: โกรธบอทหนึ่ง) was a robot from Thailand that competed at the first Seacon War of Steel. It was a four-wheeled, round, circular-shaped, white, and red robot armed with a spinning ring. Angry Bot 1 proved to have a rather high amount of Kinetic Energy in its spinner for a first generation Thai robot, although like many ring spinners was prone to shearing its bearings. However it also had a rather quick, and torquey drive system as well to shove opponents into the pit when its weapon inevitably broke itself. As a result of this rather solid design Angry Bot 1 did well in competition, winning its group, and never once having a single judges decision before falling in the pre-quarterfinal eliminators to Smile Robot in a rather dramatic fashion. Robot History Seacon War of Steel 1 Angry Bot 1's first ever match was against Paktho War Steel. This fight started with Angry Bot 1 spinning up to full speed, and delivering a massive hit to Paktho War Steel, knocking it back several inches. This hit also broke Angry Bot 1's ring spinner, and Angry Bot 1 then shoved Paktho War Steel first against the saws, and then under the arena hammer, which delivered one hit, completely immobilizing Paktho War Steel which was counted out. This KO put Angry Bot 1 into the Group D, Line 3 Semi-Finals where it faced The Putative. This match started with Angry Bot 1 attempting to spin up, however its weapon mechanism was still seemingly damaged from the fight with Paktho War Steel in the prior round so it simply shoved The Putative around instead. Attempting to get away, The Putative then drove into the pit, and was counted out putting Angry Bot 1 through to the Group D, Line 3 Final where it faced Optimus EE. This match started with Angry Bot 1 spinning up to full speed, and immediately delivering a large hit to Optimus EE that sent it spinning away from Angry Bot. Angry Bot, its weapon still up to speed then came in, and delivered another hit to Optimus EE, knocking the later's drive chain into its weapon. It followed this up with three more devastating hits, the first completely immobilizing Optimus, the second ripping a chunk of front armor off of Optimus, and the third ripping a chunk of rear armor off of Optimus. Optimus EE was then counted out, putting Angry Bot 1 through to the Pre-Quarterfinal Eliminators where it faced Smile Robot for a place in the quarter-finals. This match started with Angry Bot 1, and Smile Robot spinning up to speed, and going weapon to weapon. Smile Robot came out on top, ripping teeth, and bearings out of Angry Bot 1's ring spinner mechanism. This of course completely destroyed Angry Bot 1's weapon, so it then shoved Smile Robot into the wall. However Smile Robot then turned around, and ripped another chunk out of Angry Bot 1 before slicing into one of Angry Bot 1's LiPo's. This caused smoke to spill everywhere from the destroyed battery, fire extinguishers were brought in, and Angry Bot 1 was eliminated from the competition. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:Thai Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Ring Spinners Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Seacon War of Steel Group Winners Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision Category:Seacon War of Steel Competitors